Forum:Amazon is selling our work
I, for one like that users work is getting more attention. But the fact that no one even bothered to ask if this is alright just infuriates me, plus the fact we can't even stop this just infuriates me even more. So, starting right now until this is resolved; I will no longer create anything on this site that could later be riped off and sold without my permission. (And if the wika staff read this, it isn't directed to the you.) I will still be active. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 20:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :After some time to cool off I changed my mind. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 23:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) lolwat?--Den fryktedehodet 22:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Discussed quite a while. The gist of it is basically a moron, pardon my language, would buy such thing. Consider this as your road to fame as a published author. Tell everyone to buy it. ;) — subtank (7alk) 23:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :To further clarify, there is no need for consent, as per CC-BY-SA license. Essentially, they can do it as long as they are properly attributed... which is the case according to Wikia staff. — subtank (7alk) 23:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I just had an idea about how to get even, basiclly everyone writes a review and lets the world know who wrote it and as long as we don't use any profanity, Amazon can't edit are reviews. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 23:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you're still relatively new to the wiki. I don't suppose we can sue whoever's posting our stuff, since we're technically writing for non-profit. 01:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :My first reaction: : :My second reaction: : :My third reaction: : :My fourth (and final) reaction: : :My work is worth $26.06 USD, apparently. Which is a backhanded compliment considering most of the fanon on those five pages are worth less than $20 each XD : :Amazon didn't "allow" this. Someone just posted it and Amazon just didn't happen to notice, or care. ::Okay, I didn't know how Amazon worked. We should still make a complaint. Do we even know who this person is anyway? Anything at all? :::Could be a former Halo Fanon user with a grudge against the community and is desperately trying to find some form of revenge. God knows we've made plenty of enemies for what has almost been 5 years. I don't see what the big fuss is about. Under the license which we all submit our original content, anyone is free to adapt and reuse it, even for commercial purposes, as long as the properly attribute the work to the creator, and a few other conditions. Secondly, it shouldn't surprise anyone that Wikia is using another method to make money out of our content- after all, that's why they facilitate us making content, to draw in advertising revenue for them. I'm not really sure why Amazon would even want to sell our stuff. Everyone can get it for free here. It makes no sense at all.--TehSpartan 14:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) There's been far worse from another Wiki that's on sale.}} There are some used books available, suggesting that some person/people did buy some of the books (but I guess were unsatisfied). --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I know how to stop it